


Rudolph Tbe Red nosed reindeer - Rudolphs revenge

by skipthebellhop



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Gay Jokes, Murder, Terrible Grammar, this is the worst fic ive ever written actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthebellhop/pseuds/skipthebellhop
Summary: a terrible rudolph creepypasta i made based on a joke about rudolph killing his parents and hermey killing santa claus. merry christmas guys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rudolph Tbe Red nosed reindeer - Rudolphs revenge

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about this

Omce apon a time there lived many eeindeers in the snowy forest where they would play and sleep all winter long.  
But one reindeer was different… Rudolph. They calld him the red nosed reindeer because rudloph had a red nose that shiend bright (like a lightnulb haha).  
But rudolph was sad because of his nose because his nose was so bright people made fun of him. They never let him play any reindeer games. They made him sit with all the ugly girls who didnt know how to play. It made him sad because he wasnt a girl  
Tonight rudolph is planning to get his revenge on all the reindeers in the reindder village and he knwos just how to do it.  
"Hehe…" Rudolph says and he uses a rock to sharpen his hornss

Meanwhile in the elf factory where they build toys for children, theres a young boy elf. His name is hermay and he hates doing elf work  
Hew ants to become a dentist and work on teeth but being a doctor is illegal if your an elf  
Hes sad because he acnt follow his dreams  
But it just so happens that tonight he is also plannign his revenge… not on the elfs though  
on Santa clawse.  
He layghs evilly and he takes a knife from the elf kitchen, snwaking quietly to santas room

The first cvictims are rudolphs parents. He slowly wactthes them go to bed in trh night and then takes his sharp antlers and pierces them in the necks.Their blood is red and fresh and rudloph starts laughing but auddenly his mom wakes up and she starts to scream and cry. Rudolph stapbs her in the neck again wnd she dies but its too laye.  
All the other reindeers have gathered outside and rudolph panics. He starts to throw rocks at the heads of all the adult deers and they start falling. He stomps on their heads and eats their brains, smiling with excitement and fun  
Spme reindeers run away, but it doesnt matter to rudloph because he has to kill the kid reindeers, who are still sleeping. Je goes to every house of the reindeers and he kills their kids and pulls their eyes out, watching them cry and sob. He laughs as the babies die one by one  
But the he hets to one house and he sees a sleei g seer. She has light fu r and a re dbow. He starts to cry. Its clarice, his girl friend. He cant kill her. So he stomps on her legs so she cant walk and see the tragedy and then he runs away, having killed all the deer  
he grins and covers the snow with tasty blood and then he hears a shuffling sound from a bush  
"What the shit" Rudolph says  
Ruste rustle  
"Is it another deer come out ill kill you motherfuker"  
Suddenly wn elf hops out and he looks scared  
"Im not a deer im an elf" He says  
"Fucking gay" Rudloph says  
Hermy (the elf) shows the torn off arm of…. SANTA CLAS?  
"i killed santa…." He says sad "Im a monster…."  
Rudolph is shocked but then he grons an evil grin and blood starts to pour from his eyes "Im a mobster too. I killed my family"  
"Oh cool" Hermy says. "We should be friends"  
"Yeah not in a gay way though" Rudolph says and he lets out one hoof  
Herme shakes his holf "ayeah cause we'ee not gay"

One day hermey and rudolphs are walking through the snow and theyre ona mountain but then they haer a voise say  
"Hello there do you need some help  
"What fhe fuck" Hermy says  
Suddenly a man shows up on a sled with dogs he has a red beard  
"Im yukon cornsluts I have a sled." He says  
"Oh yes sir we are heading towards the toy island" Rudloph says and then he laughs evilly "To kill"  
Yukon Cornelis Laughs "haha. very funmy son. now get on the sled i have candy"  
Hermey frowns "thats fucking creepy but okay"  
They get on the sled and the dogs start running toward the mistit toy island  
"Mash" Yukon Cornslu says  
The dogs run faster  
Rudolph laughs "Stupid dogs dont know english like me"  
"Yeah haha" Hermey says. "Wait why dont they thats kinda fucked up this is like slavery"

"Were here" Yukon says. "Bye kids  
"Not yet" Rudloh says and then he grabs Hermys knife in his mouth and stabs cornlis in the throat and watches him cough and blood and bleed  
Rydmoph laughs so loud  
"Woah thatw as uncalled for" Hermey says "awlso give me my knife back"  
Rudolph smiles and unties the dogs letting them run free at last  
"Its ok hermey ill let you kill the king of the toys in exchane"  
"Alright"  
They knock on the castle door and the lion limg answers  
"ahello im the lking who are you" He says  
"Your worst nightmare" Hermey says evilly and slashes the kings throat and blunds him with the knife and punches him really hard so he fwlls  
"Fuuuuuck" The king says  
The missfit toys are qatching and one goes "oh my god you killed our king. bastards"  
"Yeah and your next!" Rudolph says and laughs, running at a little girl doll who sceeams and bleeds  
"NO" says the elephant "She was my girlfriend  
"Too bad i bet your lying cuz your gay" Rudloph says and stabs him too with his horns  
Hermey laughs and stomps on the train and airplane  
"I think rhats all of them" Hermey says covered in blood  
"You forgot ME" says the jack in the box  
"aoh no" Hermey says "dont worry i got a secret weapon for this"  
Hermey pulls out hos gun and shoots the jack in the box who bleeds and screams  
"NOOOOOOOOO" he says  
"hahaha" rudloph laughs  
"Now leys go back to the elf place" Hermey says "I ahve an idea

Back ag the elf place…  
"Fuck" Says an elf "Where is Hermae"  
"ahope lfyly hes dead." Says another elf  
"HAHA BITCHES" HermY screams from a throne at the top of the huidling "YOU THOUGHT"  
"aaaah" screams one elf  
"where the fuck are you doing!?" asks another  
"I HAVE A BOMB" Hermey says evilly "ONE TWO THREE"  
Hermey runs out and he hits a button and suddenly theres a big explosion and everyone starts to scream as they all die and everything in santa sworlshop blows up even misses clause  
"That was badass hermy" Says rudolph "No homo"  
"Yeah" Hermey says  
"Is there anyone else we need to kill" Hermey asks Rudloph  
"Oh mo" Fudolph says. "Yes one. Folloq me"

As they walking rudlph stops when rhey see a bleeding shape in the snow  
"Oh no..." Rudolph says crying  
"Whats wrong" Hermy ask  
"Therezs one person i havent killd yet....." rudolph sighs.  
He points with one hoof to a light deer in the snow she has a red bow on her ears.  
"Haha is that your girlfriend" Hermy say  
"Shut the fuck up you gay elf yes she is" Rudolph says and then he starts crying again "But i have to kill her..."  
"That sucks man" Henrey says "But you have to. Shes bleeding  
"Yeah I broke her legs so she wouldnt be able to get help when she saw ehr family dead" Rudloph continues crying  
"man thats fucked up" hErmey say "but still you should kill her  
Slowly rudloph walks to the bloody crying clarice  
Clarice looks up at rudloph with reflief  
"Rildolph im so glad to see you my parents died" Clarice says with a smile  
Rudoloh starts to cry hard and sob and Clarice frown "What wrong sweetie pie"  
"Im sorry for this Clarise"  
Rudoolph suddenly grows sharp horn antlers and he starts to cry more as he runs toward clarice and he stabs her in the neck with his horns. She bleed snd say  
"Rudloph i love you so much... why..."  
But as rudolph gets covered in her blood rudoolph starts laughing and he says "You deserve it you reindeer bitch" and he drinks her blood  
Hermey gasps "You killed your girflreidn"

"Yeah i killed my girlfriend.. but i feel okay now" Ridloph smiles "God i fucking love murder and blood"  
"Does that mean youre single now?" Hermey asks  
"Haha what do you wanna date me you gay bitch" Rudlph laughs  
"Mayb…" Hermy says and he kisses rudolph!  
Rudloph gasps  
"Omg" Rudolph says"  
"Will you marry me Rudolph" Hermey asks  
Rudolph starts to cry blood again and then he smiles  
"Yeah"  
The end


End file.
